


Hot Coffee

by goodlookin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodlookin/pseuds/goodlookin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crack fic about how Sansa saw a cute brunette on the subway and then bought her a coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Coffee

There are so many reasons Mondays are known to suck. Residual hangovers from Saturday, staying up on Sunday night to finish a project, and just general crankiness from the knowledge that the world has to go back to the monotonous routine that is life. 

These are the thoughts that go through one’s mind at 8:26am on a Monday on the subway. Surrounded by students and fellow 9-to-5ers, Sansa scrolled through her music, deciding on pump up songs to hopefully wake up. She hadn’t even had time to make her coffee like she usually did.

The train slowed to a stop and the doors slid open. She looked up to see who got on; people watching was her other pastime on the subway. A cute girl with a messenger bag slung over her shoulder walked on near the end, carrying her phone in one hand and a coffee in the other. They made eye contact and she averted her gaze, but not before the other girl gave her the up-down and the sexiest smirk Sansa had ever seen. 

Sansa smiled to herself and go back to her phone. 

Two stops later she looked up again when she heard talking. Some guy had approached and was talking to the cute girl. Sansa turned down her music a few notches to listen.

“Come on, baby, I just want a name for that beautiful face.”

The girl rolled her eyes, trying to sip her coffee but judging from her face, it was too hot. “Move on, hun. I’m not your type.”

He narrowed his eyes a little. He sat down in the only empty seat, grinning up at her. “Babe, come on - how do I know I’m not your type if we don’t know each other?”

The girl rose an eyebrow at him. “Don’t call me babe. That’s all you need to know.”

“Okay, okay honey. You called me that, is that okay?”

Sansa was getting agitated and she wasn’t even the one being harassed. 

The girl glared at him, putting her phone in her pocket. “Listen, bud, stop talking to me or I’ll call the cops for harassment.”

He shrugged. “Come on, babe, you know you like the attention.” He reached out and grabbed her empty hand.

Sansa stood up to intervene when-

The girl ripped the lid off the cup and dumped her scalding hot coffee on him. He yelled as it spilled onto his outstretched arm and lap. 

Everyone turned and covered their mouths, hiding laughter when they realized what had happened. She threw the empty cup at him, leaning down to his level.

“I spent five dollars and eighty-four cents on that.” The girl hissed.

The train stopped. The girl turned to see Sansa standing too; the girl smiled, spun on her heel, and marched off. 

Sansa followed quickly, partly because this was actually her stop and partly because she was pretty sure she had fallen in love. 

The girl noticed her following her once they were above ground, and turned around. “I saw you were about to intervene; I appreciate it. Us girls need to stick together, right?”

Sansa bit her lip, trying not to look desperate. “Is that what you meant by ‘I'm not your type’?”

The girl threw her head back and laughed; it's one of the most contagious giggles Sansa had ever heard. “Is it that obvious?”

“Maybe.” Sansa teased. “But that's not a bad thing.”

The girl adjusted her bag and stuck out her hand. “I’m Margaery.”

“I’m Sansa.” Their handshake lingered and Sansa spotted a Starbucks just up the block. “Can I buy you a new coffee?”

Margaery smiled. “Well if you’re offering…”


End file.
